Newborn
by TwilightTara
Summary: This is the next part of the story Bella's Beginning. A vampire Bella runs into Jacob.


Newborn

As always all characters, quotes and situations are inspired by Stephenie Meyer. Thanks!

I don't know who the girl in the mirror was now, Bella Cullen? I had seen her somewhere before, maybe my dreams, I wasn't sure. Her eyes were a deep sanguine rimmed color, alien, surreal. Her skin sparkled, a translucent light, not a blemish on her face. I stared at her for a long moment, her deep hazel hair, her soft lips, she looked like a vision. Edward was standing beside her, what a beautiful vision the two were together!

"Bella," as he said my name it was like waking up from a dream.

"That's me," I said looking at my reflection.

"Of course it is, its' you Bella." He was smiling now. "Same old strange Bella, some things never change," he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know Alice is dying to see you?"

I turned my head and grabbed his face with such strength that I scared myself. I could feel his lips moving just as strong as mine were. It was complete ecstasy; I had never felt so fresh, so new! I could feel every inch of Edwards's body against mine and I was loving every minute of it. He was lifting me up on the counter now, he pulled his head away from mine, but it took some work. I felt like I couldn't control myself, I wanted Edward so bad right now!

"Bella love, we have forever for this, lets go see the family please. Alice is yelling in my head, it is really impossible to think of anything else right now."

"Oh, sorry," I said between laughs.

"Just remember to challenge Emmett to that arm wrestling match. I think you are more strong then any of us right now."

"Emmett's back?"

"Of course, we called them the second we knew everything had gone okay."

Then I felt the pain, a stab deep in my gut. It felt like a hunger pain, but hungry for what I didn't know. I could feel the venom coursing through my veins. I could taste the bittersweet flavor in my mouth. I stopped dead in my tracks at the top of the stairs.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said spinning around to face me.

"It's just this pain, like I'm…"

"Hungry? He asked.

"I guess so; I have never felt anything like it. It is so powerful, like I could just tear something apart, like I have all the strength in the world!"

"You will get used to it, and don't worry I will take you out to feed soon. It is almost sunset, we can all go together."

I walked down the stairs, there in the living room sat all the Cullens. Alice leapt off the couch bounding toward me at great speed. I cringed waiting for her to knock me down the way she flew at me. When I opened my eyes we were hugging.

"Bella I'm so happy, I knew everything would work out, I told you, I am so glad."

"Alice, calm down!" I said

"I can't, I am so happy you are my sister now in every way possible. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alice," I was laughing so hard now I could barely keep it together. Everyone just stared, I suddenly felt like the center of attention. Jasper was standing by Alice and me now.

"Bella welcome to the family," he said

I was suddenly embraced in a hug, not the usual thing for Jasper to do to me, it felt a little awkward. Then Edward was holding my hand again, standing at my side. Esme and Carlisle were coming towards me now. "Bella, darling you look beautiful," Esme said hugging me. Then Carlisle was giving me a hug.

"You did great Bella, you really are strong and amazing," he said.

Before I knew it I was locked in a bear hug, it was Emmett.

"About time Bella!" he bellowed. I easily pulled loose from his grip and was standing on solid ground again. I frowned up at him.

"Do you mind?" I asked

"You think you are so strong newborn?" he chuckled

"You don't want to challenge me," I said with a deep growl from my chest that turned into a laugh. We were all laughing now, I felt like part of the family. The only one who was still sitting on the couch was Rosalie. I glanced around Emmett and caught her gaze; it was like I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. I walked towards her, Edward was trailing close behind.

"Bella, you're stunning." Her voice sounded like silk, but her eyes were not approving, I knew that.

"Thank you Rose, I'm very lucky to have a sister like you."

"I hope we can be closer one day Bella, but no need to rush." She said the hint of a smile crept across her face.

"I agree," I said

I felt the pull again, the feeling deep inside. I paused trying to stay composed.

"Bella, I think it is time for you to hunt," Edward said, he was still at my side. Now he was closely studying my features, looking at my face like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"I think so too, it feels stronger now," I replied.

Alice was out the back door in front of us, Jasper by her side. I knew Emmett and Rosalie were behind us and Esme and Carlisle were bringing up the rear, closing the door behind them. The second I walked out the door I was bombarded with scents. I could smell the ferns, the trees, the animals. I could smell the rain coming in off the ocean; I knew it would be here soon. The sun was just setting on the horizon, the night close behind, the sky a dark blue.

I could hear creatures running in the underbrush, the scurry of their little feet. I could hear the breeze whipping through the trees, and somewhere off in the distance I could make out the hoot of an owl. It was amazing how heightened my senses were, I had never experienced anything like it in my life. I guess that was because I wasn't alive anymore, I was something else now.

When I came back to myself Edward was just standing by me watching me take everything in. A huge smile spread across his face,

"What is it Bella?" he asked

"Everything." I replied awe in my voice "It is all so incredible!"

I looked around and noticed we were alone. "Let's run," Edward said taking my hand.

"I will never keep up," I protested

"Just try," Edward said as he turned and took off at full speed.

Running is something I never did well as a human, but I guess that didn't matter now. I felt like I was flying, it was better then any motorcycle ride. It was like being on Edward's back but even better, I was running on my own. I was so agile; I guess my clumsiness didn't carry over to my vampire self. I was glad for that. Before I knew it we were at the clearing. The place where I spent my first day with the Cullen family, this was definitely fitting.

"You kept up," Edward said with a side glance my way.

"I guess I did," I said laughing.

Just then something caught my eye, a huge figure to my right. It didn't take me long to realize it was Emmett, and he was leaning over something. I turned, now quicker then I think I had ever moved and I was beside him. The smell was intoxicating, I saw it was a large deer, Emmett looked up, is eyes met mine, he nodded with approval. I knelt to my knees, and in that instant I knew what to do. Like an animal who thinks of nothing but how to eat I was feeding, without even a second thought. I felt the fur around my lips as I bit through the skin, and then came the rush of blood. The taste was all I wanted; everything else in the world was drowned out by the taste of the blood. Warm, rich, it was life, it was perfect. I could hear the animal's slow beating heart, the sound pounding in my ears.The salty, sweet blood poured in my mouth and down my throat. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder, and it took every fiber in my being to pull away from the animal's sweet taste. Our eyes meet in the moonlight; I grabbed his chin in my fingers and pulled his mouth to mine. I could feel his tongue brush against mine, the warm blood poured from my mouth and into his. I was on my feet, in his arms, pulling my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"Well, good thing I still have the same effect," he said gasping as he pulled away. His teeth sparkled through his grin.

"Thanks a lot Bella, you are going to be such a hog," Emmett was saying as he rose to his feet. "I don't know how there will ever be enough to go around with her around," he added jokingly.

"She is a fast eater Edward!" I heard Alice walking up behind us.

"I will show you the ropes," Alice said taking my hand.

"Let's go into the forest, deep enough for you to hunt up something yourself, you gotta learn some time."

The deeper we went into the forest the more amazed I was. I could sense everything around me. Every little creature, I felt as one with every living thing! Edward was holding my hand again; he was staring at me as we walked.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well you are going to think this is pretty dumb but I was trying to see if I could read your thoughts." He said his tone a bit uncomfortable.

"And?" I asked

"Still nothing," he said in a defeated sounding voice

"Well, you still seem to always know just what I want," I said shooting him a smile

"Bella, you are really are breathtaking," he sighed

"Come on, I'm going to gag," Alice snorted

"You aren't making it any easier for the rest of us Edward," Jasper replied "Who can be romantic with you around?"

Just then I stopped dead in my tracks, I was squatting in the underbrush, sniffing the air.

"Bella?" Edward asked

Then he was at my side too, squatting next me "Wow, you _are_ good," I heard him mutter.

"What is that horrible smell?"

But before I could finish what I was saying I saw the answer to my question. Walking right towards us from behind a huge moss covered tree was a wolf. But not just any wolf, a huge rust colored, stalking wolf. His eyes met mine and he froze. I was crouched and very slowly and cat like I started to slink my way towards where he stood.

"BELLA!" I heard Edwards alarmed voice behind me

I wasn't scared, I knew this wolf, he was now moving closer to me, our proximity so near I could reach out and touch him. He sniffed my face and down my neck. His eyes met mine as he surveyed my body. Just then his head jutted back and he let out a forlorn howl of a cry. I was transported back to that day, which now felt so long ago. I was sitting in the tent, that fateful cold day, and from outside I had heard that same mournful sound. The day the newborn army had attacked, the day I feared for my life. I knew it would never be like that again.

When he looked back down at my face all I could say was, "I'm sorry Jacob."

His lips pulled back over his teeth to reveal a toothy snare as a deep growl rose from his chest. On either side of me now the growling grew. Edward and Jasper were crouched like two lions, ready to pounce, growls emanating from their throats.

"Go home Jacob," Edward commanded

Jasper was now letting out a soft hiss; I could feel his body next to mine. Edward had positioned himself in front of me, as if I needed his protection from Jacob, what was he thinking?

Jacob was sniffing my face again, and then he started to bark, snapping at me, but never getting close enough to really scare me. "Jacob please," I pleaded "Just go!"

Jacob backed away, but never turned his back. I could still hear the sounds of animals growling all around me.

"Tell Sam we are leaving tomorrow, tell him there is nothing to worry about, we are taking Bella somewhere safe, you will not be burdened with her, there is nothing to worry about." Edward snapped "Now get lost Jacob, and remember, it was always Bella's choice, so you can stop what you are thinking."

Jacob shot one more glance my way, turned and then he was gone.

"Let's go," Alice was saying, hand around my wrist, "Now! We must tell the others."

"What is going on, what did Jacob say?

"Well obviously nothing nice Bella," Edward replied "He is going to tell Sam, tell him I bit you, and tell him the treaty is off!"

"But why," I shouted "Why can't they just let us be?"

"We have to leave tonight, of course I can't see the werewolves, but I do see things going blank in the morning, if we stay they will come for us." Alice said

We started to run, back in the direction of the house.

"We need to go find everyone now, we need to leave town tonight! Alaska maybe, I'm sure they wouldn't mind us visiting." Edward was thinking out loud.

"What else?" I asked "What else was he thinking?"

"Well naturally he wants to kill me, he is so enraged, I thought he was going to attack me right there."

"He is not the same Jacob Bella," Alice added, "He hasn't phased back in over a month."

I gasped at that, "Why not, what is he thinking!"

"He misses you Bella, but it's not your fault, I don't want you to feel upset."

"I just wish I could talk to him and sort this whole thing out. Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

"Bella, you can't see him ever again, he hates us all now, which means he hates you too. I'm sorry." Edward gazed into my eyes, searching for my response

"Stupid dog, why does he have to act this way?" I asked, but I already knew my answer.


End file.
